HetaOni: Why?
by Beepoid
Summary: Why did it take his friends, but not him? ...HetaOni fic, mentions of blood, but no mentions of mega horror stuff


_Blood splattered the walls, slithering down. On the floor was a shape made out of the red liquid, creating a morbid clock-face, inhabited by 10 figures. Cold and devoid of life. _

What did he do to deserve this? He keeps turning back time, hoping to change what would happen, but fate had had a horrible way of dealing with things ever since he had heard about the mansion. His life has been so happy, surrounded by his friends, now... it's filled with blood and nightmares. He smiled a little at the memories of the outside world, betraying what he actually felt on the inside. He wondered what the others were doing, Austria did say the cakes were going to get cold if we didn't find a way out as soon as possible! Oh... wait... there is no way out, only a loop, a cycle of terrible events that were too horrible to think about, let alone see!

_"Japan! Don't w-worry, I'll make a bandage out of these white flags to stop the b-bleeding!" Italy had said, eyes filled with desperation. A chuckle and then a sigh. Dull brown eyes looked up into auburn eyes filled with grief._

_"Italy... you don't have any white flags anymore... remember? You used them all up to make bandages for the other nations. But... there is no hope for me anyway..." Japan muttered, voice barely above a whisper._

_"NO! I will help you, just stay awake!" Hands trembled over the wounds, trying to stop the bleeding._

_"Ita-" Eyes closed._

_"Japan...?"_

_Lost Japan._

He had sunk further into insanity as more of his friends died at the hands of the THING. Even when they had all started to work together, rather than their usual bout of fighting at the world meetings, they had to get themselves killed.

_"Sorry, this is where I fall..." China said._

_"I'm glad we could make... a new breach... at least..." Russia muttered, lacking the usual childish tone._

_"Come now, Italy, don't cry... just- just go, if you stay... that monster is going to show up again," France said._

_"But," Italy opened his mouth thinking of something to say back to that. France smiled._

_"Prussia, will you take care of Italy? He's fast on his feet but it's hard to fight that monster alone..." France asked. Prussia smiled weakly, looking over at his friend._

_"I know, I'll do it..." Prussia replied._

_Lost France._

_"France?" Italy said, tearing up ever so slightly._

_"Quickly, don't let out efforts be in vain... really, you're so slow on the uptake..." Russia said._

_"If you stay here, you'll only get in the way.. just get out of here, quickly," China mentioned._

_"Let's go Italy," Prussia said as he grabbed Italy's arm, taking him out of the room that smelled of death._

_"You really are the perfect role for the villain," China turned slightly to Russia._

_"You're quite the actor yourself," Russia said in response._

_"I have to find Japan... while I got all sluggish here... I forgot again..." China muttered weakly, eyes closing slowly, till his breath slowed to a stop._

_Lost China._

_"China?" Russia said. Silence. He sighed._

_"Even in this place... I'm all alone, yet again..." _

_Lost Russia._

Even if he didn't like some of the nations, he still didn't want them to die. He still considered them likeable for them to live. In his mind, no one deserved to die, everyone needed a chance! But, the THING was inclined to disagree.

_America was sat in between two beds, Canada and England laying on them. Both of them were dead, but America still had life in him that was running out quickly. He held their hands, squeezing them, hoping to feel them squeezing back. Italy watched on, tears in his eyes._

_"We'll be fine, so just go and get us reinforcements or something..." America said. Smile on his face, pain in his heart._

_"Wait! In the meantime... even you will get hurt beyond help-" Italy started saying, but was interrupted by America._

_"It's fine, besides... I want to do these two a favour and stay with them,"_

_"America..."_

_"No, that isn't it... they can't hear me anymore, so I'll tell you in all honesty. I want to stay with them... 'till my last moment because they're both very important to me..." He looked at the two bodies._

_"And because you are going to... protect me..." America interrupted Italy for the last time._

_"Haha, yeah! Even though I can't even move anymore. But I'm not making a mistake... and I regret not being able to be here for these two..." America looked at Italy sadly._

_"Go! I wish you luck..."_

_Italy nodded, sobbing lightly, and ran out of the room, door slamming before returning to the silence._

_America looked at England and swallowed down a lump in his throat, "England, I was a hero, wasn't I? I protected you, didn't I? I could be a hero... couldn't I?" Tears threatened to spill. He then turned to Canada._

_"Hey, Mattie, I know you can't hear me, and it is hard for me to move with the condition I'm in, but... I just wanted you to know... you're a pretty cool brother. Even though you drag moose and everyone thinks you're invisible all the time, you didn't deserve to die. Well, I'm coming back to you now... you and England... so wait for me, 'k?"_

_America's eyes closed, his body slumping against the bed._

_Lost America._

No one had to go through this, so why did he tell America again?

_"We found the key.." Prussia said, devoid of his usual 'awesome' ego._

_"Hey, don't cry. We risked our lives and went through so much trouble to get it back," Germany said._

_"Why did you lie to me? You said you were only going to take a look around," Italy said. Why? Why these two? He wished it was a dream, so when he woke up, Germany was there next to him, sleeping soundly._

_"Ah, yes... well, It's probably the same reason you didn't tell us that everyone else was dead..." Germany replied, pain evident in his voice._

_"You knew-?" Italy's eyes widened with shock, tears streaming down his face as he watched his best friend die._

_"Haha! Well, now West, why don't we take a little rest... I'm really tired..." Prussia laughed quietly, eyes closing ever so slightly._

_"You're right, Prussia, you go ahead... I'll catch up with you later..." Germany replied, doing the same._

_"Why? No! ...I can't do this anymore, I'm staying with you!" Italy protested._

_"Anyone... who disobeys... will run... ten laps..." Germany demanded weakly._

_"Look... if you don't... hurry, he will keep... adding more..." Prussia said._

_"Fine! I'll run! I'll run as many laps as you want... but then I will run away and Germany... will have to run... to catch me..." Italy trailed off at the end, the strain of the mansion coming down on him all at once. _

_Silence. Italy's face dropped._

_"Prussi-" Germany stopped breathing all together, head dropping against his chest._

_"Ger...ma...ny..." Italy sobbed, cursing the world. Why did this have to happen?!_

There was only one answer to that question...

If only he didn't hear the rumour, if only he didn't run from Germany's training from hell, if only he hadn't told America... then maybe his friends would still be alive...

_**"TAKE ME BACK!"**_

[FIN]


End file.
